Nine Kisses Sasuke
by enRei
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke's first kiss wasn't all fireworks and roses. Actually, if he thinks about it, the kiss was rather weird. How about the rest of them? Sasuke's POV about his first nine kisses, and the story behind them. Beware the AU, OOC and BL.


**A/N** : **Just a little heads up; this fic is AU and Sasuke may be a little OOC (same things goes for Naruto). Also, I am not completely sure how the schooling system goes in Japan or anywhere else besides my country, so I'm probably gonna make some things up. Oh yeah, it's rated T, because even if it looks like K+, I'm not the one for nine year old's reading this. Hmmm, that would be all, I think. Now, please read on…**

**DISCLAIMER: **_**NARUTO**_ **is a A/M series that by law, and this is some proven shit, belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Even if I want a piece of it, I would have to get in line. Which is a bugger, so I'll just keep borrowing him.**

* * *

><p><em>ICHI<em>

The first time raven headed preteen with a constant sour look upon his face, shortly Uchiha Sasuke, shared a kiss with somebody wasn't all fireworks and roses as those stupid girls say it is. Actually, if he thinks about it, his first kiss was rather painful and… weird.

Let us elaborate on that. Little Uchiha's first kiss during his first year of his middle school, somewhere in the beginning. Although he knew most of the students, seeing as they were mostly his childhood _friends_, Sasuke was sitting in the middle of the classroom, sulking. The boy to his right was sleeping, not paying any attention to him or any other person around them. Which was cool with Sasuke; he did _not_ want to have a chatterbox for his seatmate.

Just around the time when Sasuke thought of their unusually late teacher, he felt a distinctive aura. That meant only one thing; _fan girls_. Before he had any time to put a scowl on his face, his desk was surrounded by dozen on them, all giggling and blushing, while looking at him.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, have you ever kissed before?" asked a pink haired banshee to his left. Sasuke groaned inside his head. Kiss? Who do they think he is? Some lip slut or what? He was only twelve, of course he didn't He hadn't had a time for that, he had to finish his school and enroll college and after that, he shall surpass his aniki!

The girls kept shooting question alike, which only served to aggravate him more. Sasuke turned to glare at his seatmate, daring him to do smoothing. In response, the blonde lifted his head and blinked owlishly at them.

Raven couldn't help but notice the big and hazy azure eyes the boy had; they were so open and readable. Right now, the boy was confused. He was kinda cute, in a strange way, and those whisker line on his cheeks only added charm to it. Sasuke gagged, pushing those kind of thought away.

The pink banshee and the blonde wench, or Sakura and Ino, glided to the boy, smiling warmly (predatory) at him.

"Narutoo, would you please exchange seats with me?" asked the pinky. The blondie, now dubbed as Naruto, threw a confused glance her way.

"Why?" Then, the horrid duo started fighting over who will get the seat next to Sasuke, never thinking about the possibility of Naruto not wanting to give it up. The blonde turned to Sasuke, slowly analyzing him with his eyes. Sasuke was annoyed by a uninterested look he gave him, How dare that little… ?

"And I was like, hey man…" Before any of them knew it, a boy, Tobio, passing beside Naruto accidentally pushed him. All the rest of the class could do was to stare in shock, while all Sasuke could think was how much his teeth hurt.

Naruto and Sasuke were lip locked, both staring at another with the looks of shock, confusion and panic. They jumped apart pretty soon, both gagging and coughing, trying to get the foul taste out of their mouth.

Next Sasuke knew was hordes of girls were beating up the blonde, while he sat there, trying to digest _what the hell just happened_?

_NII_

His second kiss was much similar to the first one, but gave off different results. The youngest Uchiha was now in his last year of high school, at the term was just ending. But before that, there was a well-deserved and expected school trip. Sasuke was saying goodbye to his parents in front of the buss, in a Uchiha-like manner.

Nothing interesting happened that morning; Sakura and Ino were smothering him with questions and their constant fights, Shikamaru was napping in the front, Choji was eating some chips beside him, Kiba was playing with Akamaru (who he managed to bring somehow) and Shino was trying to show off his newest bug collection to Hinata. Sasuke sneaked a glance to his left; Uzumaki was sitting there, in his orange hoodie and bleached jeans, listening to his _iPod_, not paying a single mind to the ruckus around him. Ever since Sasuke knew him, the boy was a loner. It's not like he didn't have friends, he was sometimes seen hanging out with others. Shikamaru was his nap mate, Choji his eating buddy and Kiba his partner-in-crime (mostly pranks). But somehow, he always gave that off vibe that kept others form approaching them.

As if sensing somebody's eyes on him, he turned to the right, locking his gaze with Sasuke. The latter turned away, embarrassed he was caught watching him.

After a long tour of the beautiful village and scenery, and an exhausting company of his fan girls, Sasuke found himself in front of vide and peaceful meadow. He slowly walked through it, not wanting to disturb the calm nature.

His peace lasted too short; he just _had_ to go and stumble upon some invisible rock. And that blasted Uzumaki just _had_ to be taking a nap there too.

Sasuke was still trying to recover from the sudden closeness to the smaller and warmer body beneath him, when he noticed just _how close_ they really were. Like lip to lip close.

_One, two, three, four…_

"GAAAAH!" Blondie's scream echoed throughout the valley. After being roughly pushed off of the boy, the raven landed on his butt. He glared at pale boy, who was coughing frantically.

"Why is it always **you**?"

"That's what I wanted to ask." They shared a cold look, and run off in different directions.

By the time he got to the bus, he had yet to realize he sprouting a fresh new blush all over his face. He couldn't help but wonder how a guy's lips could feel so soft and… _creamy_.

_SAN_

The third time Sasuke shared a kiss with some individual, it just so happened to be a blonde, knuckleheaded dobe. OK, so _maybe_ Sasuke was waiting for him around the corner, and_maybe _he spent weeks and weeks thinking about their previous kiss. So what if he wanted to feel the taste of those lips again? This is a free country, dammit! And it's not like he like Uzumaki or something, he just wanted to test his theory! Yeah, just to test something.

So, with that though in mind, raven's obsidian eye followed the blonde through the now deserted hallway (_**LUCKY!**_). And right when he was in front of him, Sasuke stretched out his arm, grabbed the boy by his collar and pulled him in a janitor closet.

He resisted, who wouldn't? He started trashing and flapping his hands wildly, trying to maim or recognize his attacker, but without fail. Sasuke smirked, oh, this would be fun.

Without warning, he literally attacked the younger boy's lips. They were a little bit softer that Sasuke remembered, I mean, thought but certainly not disappointing. The kiss was gentler than any of the previous ones; there was no teeth clashing, for which he was thankful. Instead, there was only a sweat taste of strawberries and a pleasant chill traveling through Sasuke's veins. There was a low voice emitting for Uzumaki's throat, and when he opened his lips to protest, Sasuke saw it as his chance and plunged in.

Now that is some serious fireworks, damn! The blonde's wet cavern was tastier than any sweats young Uchiha ever tasted, and that lascivious tongue, trying to push the invader out was only adding to his desire. Retreating, Sasuke slowly nipped on Naruto's lower lip, which earned him a soft moan. Smirking, Sasuke pushed himself off the boy. With an almost unheard 'dobe' he exited the janitor's closet, leaving a dumbstruck Naruto behind him.

Oh yeah, his theory was just proven right. Uzumaki Naruto had the most taunting lips on the planet, and Sasuke would make them his.

_YON_

Now, it was the two weeks after the kiss 'n' run ambush, and one Uchiha Sasuke found himself standing before Naruto's locker, ignoring the not so faint whispers around him. His eyes were solely locked on his target, which happened to be the endless pools of Naruto's eyes. They were staring at him in confusion, trying to comprehend what was going on here. Meanwhile, Sasuke was receiving (more like stealing) his fourth kiss from the blond.

_GO_

… after basketball practice, in the locker room, Sasuke managed to steal a couple of kisses, carefully planting them all over his face and neck. A few hickeys couldn't hurt anyone, right?

_ROKU_

… behind the school, in the middle of explaining to Naruto just _why_ was a kissing match between them needed so much, but not being able to focus much because those plum lips were calling to him…

_NANA_

… on the parking lot, deciding that a make-out session would do to prove to the red haired freak to _whom_ the blonde hottie belonged. And just so that nobody would think twice before trying to woo _his_ boyfriend (who still denied it), he threw in an ass fondle. He had to admit, usuratonkachi had a nice rear end…

_HACHI_

… in Naruto's house, behind the closed bathroom door, after an hour of explaining to the over protective brother of Naruto, who was coincidentally a notorious gangster with an anger issues, that he his little brother was Uchiha Sasuke's future bride and there was nothing he could do about it. He paid no mind to his screeching boyfriend-turned-fiancé in the background, where he denied everything. Sasuke sucked on some of Naruto's salty, but deliciously sinful skin, all the while pondering how would he break it to Kurama when he takes Naruto's virginity away? …

_KYUU_

Sasuke's ninth kiss was nothing like the first one, for it was passionate and filled with lust. He could instinctively distinguish Naruto's satisfied moans and mewls, while the lithe and tanned boy's arms were roaming under his shirt. They were sitting in Uchiha's mansion, on the couch of the living room. They were watching some boring black and white movie, when they found themselves in their current position; Naruto on top of Sasuke grinding himself against the raven. Sasuke could barely keep his hands to himself, though he really tried. But when Naruto's hands went lower, he sent all of his reason to hell and pushed his lovable idiot down. He unbuttoned the latter's shirt, licking and nipping his stiff and rosy nipples…

When all of a sudden lights went on, and a low, amusing chuckle was heard behind them. Blushing furiously, Naruto gathered his stuff and turned towards Sasuke's two bane of his existence: Itachi and Kurama. The former was chuckling, evilly Sasuke concluded, whilst the latter was struggling form behind the older raven, sending murderous glares towards the bastard who dared kiss, not to mention, foreplay with his little brother.

"You damn pervert! I told you to stay the hell away from my brother!" Naruto quickly dressed himself, before pouncing on the red head.

"Calm down nii-chan, Sasuke didn't do anything."

"He practically raped you!" yelled Kurama, all the while trying to hug Naruto to death.

".. Can't call it rape if it's willingly…" whispered Sasuke, which didn't help his case at all.

"Shut up _teme_!" growled Naruto, and then turned to his fuming brother "Let's go home, nii-chan." The blonde ball of bouncy sunshine started pulling him to the door, the other grumbling murderous threats, cursing the 'perverted Uchiha's'.

"Goodbye Naruto-kun."

"Bye Itachi. See you tomorrow Sasuke." And with that, Uzumaki siblings were gone. Sasuke was grinning like a madman, because for the first time Naruto was to one to initiate the kiss.

"I don't know about you, little brother, but I would refrain from _Naruto time_ until the marriage. If he has to, Kurama _will_ stop you from deflowering his innocent brother. One way or another." Itachi left the room, leaving Sasuke to ponder about his words. Suddenly, Sasuke locked down at his family jewels, which weren't so _happy_ anymore. Well crap. This means no sex until the marriage. And Naruto made it very clear that **if** they were going to marry each other, it would be after college.

Great, _just_ great. How in the nine hells was he supposed to wait for another four years?

* * *

><p><strong>Rei: That's what you get in this one-shot! Do read on, dear watchers, maybe I'll even update some things later on, ne?<strong>

**Sasuke: Like hell.**

**Rei: … I would be offended, but I'm still in high spirits from this story.**

**Sasuke: …. So, why are you sticking your tongue out?**

**Rei: 'Coz I'm mature in that way. HA!**

**Sasuke: Loser.**

**Rei: Dearest reader, you know what to do!**

**After reading it, you are to review!**

***good guy pose***


End file.
